Serenity
by MOCHS
Summary: Ada wakes up in the middle of the night and wonders about the blonde man sharing the same bed as her. A one shot sequel to "Finally, Peace". Please R&R, it's much appreciated.


The sound of screeching tyres from the streets below jolted the raven haired woman from her sleep and her hand immediately reached out to the bedside table for her weapon out of habit. When the lady realized the presence of a furry creature on her chest and a warm arm encircling her waist, she calmed down, reminding herself time and again that she had already retired from the field. Relaxing, she withdrew her hand and placed it on the kitten sleeping on her body.

It was quite a miracle that the feline did not wake up, cats were known to be light sleepers but she should count herself lucky that this was one of the rare moments where it entered deep slumber. Stroking the soft fur, her pet Cobalt purred contentedly in its sleep. She couldn't help but smile at the cute scene and the woman hoped that when it grew up, the cat would still continue to sleep with them on the bed. Meanwhile, the arm on her waist squeezed her lightly and warm breath tickled her neck which gave her slight goose bumps.

Turning her head towards the blonde man sharing the same bed, the woman still couldn't believe he was her husband. Their one month wedding anniversary just passed not too long ago and after two decades of flying solo, being partnered with someone for life took some getting used to. Once more, she had to count her lucky stars. They kept crossing each other's paths for about three-quarters of those years but due to the nature of their jobs, they weren't able to pursue a proper relationship.

Only sometime after she was framed did the black haired beauty seriously think about her life. Would she willingly spend her graying years doing freelance work and being constantly on the run? The job had been ingrained into her like clockwork but deep down, the woman was tired of that life. Adrenaline and euphoria could only last for so long and that exciting rush no longer appealed to her. It was a good thing she was an independent agent and answered to no one, retiring would be a piece of cake.

It was time for her to live the dream and one was never too old to fulfil it. To her delight, her now-husband still felt the same way about her and after a whirlwind courtship and a short engagement, they were happily man and wife. That fact was still unbelievable for her and seeing him beside her every night put a serene smile on her face. Sometimes she was tempted to pinch herself to see if he was real and that she wasn't deep in a dream.

She got her answer when Cobalt stretched its claws and the woman frowned as she felt the sharpness through her nightgown. As cute as the kitten was, there were still some annoyances ever so often but she still loved the cat nonetheless. Petting its fur soothingly, her pet calmed down and retracted his claws. It must have been dreaming. Her mind wandered again and she continued to look at her handsome hubby. Brushing a strand of blonde hair aside, she pressed a kiss to his cheek affectionately and he stirred.

"What's wrong, dear?" Her husband murmured as he kissed her shoulder and she shook her head, "I'm just thinking on how lucky I am to be married to you." The blonde man chuckled and adjusted his hold on her as he pulled her close, "Me too. I think about that every day." She gave a small laugh and Eskimo kissed him, "You're such a sweet talker."

Squeezing her waist, her husband pecked her lips, "And you love that about me." There was a small pause and he added on, "Get some sleep, dear. We're going to have a long day ahead." She nodded and laid her head against his shoulder as he rubbed her back rhythmically. That gesture was comforting and sweet and soon, she fell back to sleep alongside her beloved.

Life was good.

* * *

_Author's Note: This is the last of my one shot series of my roleplay plot with my ask-a-w Ada account on tumblr and the boyfriend's ask-l-s-k Leon tumblr account._

_I've seen some Aeon fics that end on a relatively sad note and they're rather depressing so I've decided to give the couple a happy ending for once. I know we'll never know if this ship is canon but fan fiction and fan art are one of the ways for us to cope. ;)_

_Like what I mentioned in the author's note for "Finally, Peace", I doubt the protagonists of Resident Evil would want to continue fighting until they're old and grey. After all, they're still human with feelings and everyone would be tired of doing the same thing for years, same goes for Ada._

_So yeah, my Ada has basically retired from fieldwork and decided to live the dream with Leon. They're not going to have children since their enemies are still out there. Their little kitten, Cobalt, is going to be their surrogate child. Plus, I wanted to give Leon a pet cat since there are quite a number of fics that gives him a dog and I just want to see him with a feline. =P_

_Oh and I deliberately decided not to write their names in this fic to give it a slightly mysterious aura but it's quite obvious since I tagged it as Ada & Leon. I hope you enjoyed this short little Aeon fic! =D_


End file.
